harem_collectorfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
H-Scenes
Scènes unique Ces scènes donnent de la Satisfaction, la plus part font aussi passer une journée. *'Claiming Your Property' - Scène avec Alina quand vous finissez Lord of the Manor. *'Let's Make a Deal' - Scène avec Elaiya après complétion de One is the Loneliest Party. *'Two Maids are Better than One' - Scène avec Violet et Lilac lors du recrutement durant Maid to Order. *'Be True To Oneself' - Scène avec Meline déclenché en approchant derrière elle 3 fois après avoir complété Lord of the Manor et qu'il vous reste un collier. *'To the Victor the Spoils' - Scène avec Florine quand vous finissez Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job. *'Farmgirl in the City' - Scène avec Penelope après investissement dans la ferme de son père. *'The Long-Awaited Climax' - Scène avec Therese et 2 nonnes durant Manor Invasion. *'Fifty Shades of Randi' - Scène avec Randi après avoir acheté le Condo d'Eastfort, allez au deuxième étage avec un collier. *'New Management' - Allez acheter le magasin a Eastfort, puis parlez avec Fllorine et ensuite allez dans votre magasin pour avoir une scène avec Serade *'Sisters Play Well Together' - Violet et Lilac ont une scène a trois avec vous quand leur RP sont tous deux a confiance. *'That's Strong Catnip' - Voir Another Word For Catgirl pour l'obtenir. Doit être fait avant Mating Season. (ratable). * Mating Season - Monter les RP de Yamamaya a confiance. *'Justified Punishment' ou Assuming Total Control - Scène avec Larelle la fin de Night of the Raping Dead (deux variation, dependant de si vous l'asservissez tout de suite ou si vous la mettez dans votre donjon). *'Unwanted Blessings' - Durant Manor Invasion vous pouvez regarder Doll se faire violer au lieu de la sauver *'Unwrapping your New Toy' - Scène avec Doll quand vous finissez A Forge Too Far. *'That Boring Scene' - Scène avec Penelope après Mushroom Samba, la quête d'Amour de Penelope. *'Poor Maid' - Durant Ain't No Party Like A Search Party, Dans le campement, aller dans la tente de gauche et vous pourrez violer une maid et avoir +3 Satisfaction (ratable). *'A Picnic with Chimei' - Monter les RP de Chimei a confiance. *'When You're Not the Victor...' - Durant Hour of the Beasts, combattez et perdez contre le Directeur pour voir Yamamaya se faire violer. *'Bullying Alina' - Finir Hour of the Beasts pour avoir une scène a trois avec Alina et Yamamaya. *'Sucks to be Gargan' - Vers la fin de The Virigin Gynocides. Pas de Satisfaction. *'Beneath the Armour' - Lors de votre promotion de Squire vers Journeymen. Parlez a l'homme dans votre maison quand vous aurez 15 point de gloire lors de la fête, puis parlez avec Raina et allez derrière avec elle. *'Catharsis' - Finir Finishing Unfinished Business, la quête d'Amour de Elaiya. *'Breaking Taboos' - Scène dans l'ancienne maison du Hero durant Family Matters (quête d'Amour de Meline). Dans la seconde partie, la pièce en bas a droite. (ratable) *'Triple-Layered Angel Cake' - Finir Family Matters, la quête d'Amour de Meline *'A Taste of Death' - Avoir Larelle dans votre équipe pour le donjon durant Looking for a Cure, et vous obtiendrez une option pour avoir une scène a trois avec le boss final. Dites 'yes' pour avoir la scène et éviter le combat de boss. * Devouring Master's Seed - Après avoir battue le Compte Corgen dans Looking for a Cure, laissez la fille que vous avez emprisonné sortir. * Getting What You Wished For - Après avoir battu le Compte Corgen dans Looking for a Cure, regardez l'horloge près du lit et utilisez le même code que précédemment et vous aurez une pièce secret. Prenez la lampe dans le coffre puis aller dans votre chambre dans manoir de Northmarket et utilisez la lampe pour avoir cette scène. * If You Don't Want That, I'll Use It - Se produit immédiatement après Getting What You Wished For. * Set Fire to The Rain - Finir Bewitchy Women battant la Ice Queen. * The Magic in Me-''' Finir Research Materials. * 'The Wolf Below Us-' Durant All's Were that End Were, une fois que vous avez atteins la portion des combats de la quête, il y aura une fille en bas vers le milieu de la carte. Parlez lui et choisissez de la violer. (ratable). * '''Elfin Sighs- Finir Stuck in the Middle With You. * An Alchemist's Duel-''' Apportez la Philosopher's Stone à la guilde d'alchimiste de WestCastle. Investissez dans l'une ou les deux et quand vous marchez, la scène devrais s’activait. * '''Defiling an Idol- Finir le donjon de Hall Monitor from Hell. Donjon Le donjon propose une grande variété de torture sexuelle, dont plus peuvent être débloqué avec les amélioration de Satisfaction.Chaque fille dans le donjon peuvent être torturé une fois par jour et seulement jusqu’à ce qu'elle se soumette. Chaque torture ajoute 0,1 ou 3 point de soumission, dépendant de la fille. Cela n'octroie pas de Satisfaction, ni n'avance le temps. Chaque scène de torture doit être vu pour les rendre disponible dans "scene replay". Faire une sauvegarde permets de vite les débloquer dans le menu de replay. *Therese tant qu'elle est dans votre donjon après Manor Invasion. *Larelle tant qu'elle est dans votre donjon après Night of the Raping Dead. *Yeon tant qu'elle est dans votre donjon après Hall Monitor From Hell. Choix de torture: *Bukkake *Clothespins *Spanking *Fucking Machine (nécessite l'amélioration) *Whip (nécessite l'amélioration) *Wooden Horse (nécessite l'amélioration) Scènes avec Code Ces scène peuvent être obtenue grâce a un mots de passe utilisé dans la machine a code dans la salle d'étude de votre manoir. Le contenue de ces scène n'est pas canonique et sont juste des extra e raison de Patreon ou autre raisons. Trié par nom puis par code qui sont case sensitive. * April Fool's 2015 => Rule63 * Sibling Rivalry => JuFJrY Scènes a volonté Ces scènes sont répétable autant de fois que vous le souhaitez. Cela ne fait pas avancer le temps ni ne donne de Satisfaction. Elle ne se trouvent pas dans "scene replay" donc gardez une sauvegarde avec toutes les filles que vous souhaitez revoir quand vous le voulez. *Parlez a Violet dans votre manoir et choisissez sex, il y 4 scènes différentes. **Be Nice **Be Rough **Enforce Discipline **Use The Broom *Parlez a Lilac dans votre manoir et choisissez sex, il y 4 scènes différentes. **Take Her **Be Nice **Tease **Enforce Discipline *Parlez a Meline dans votre manoir et choisissez sex, il y 4 scènes différentes. **Be Nice **Be Rough **Enforce Discipline **Do Some Baking *Parlez a Penelope dans votre manoir et choisissez sex, il y 3 scènes différentes. **Be Nice **Use Her **Enforce Discipline *Parlez a Alina dans votre manoir et choisissez sex, il y 4 scènes différentes. **Be Nice **Be Rouge **Enforce Discipline **Put on a Show *Parlez a ChimeiUne fois que votre relation ai atteint Confiance (la scène A Picnic with Chimei sera jouée) et choisissez sex, il y 4 scènes différentes. **Be Nice **Be Rough **Enforce Discipline **Bath Time! *Parlez a Doll après avoir fini A Forge Too Far et choisissez sex, il y 4 scènes différentes. **Be Nice **Be Rough **Enforce Discipline **Show Her Off *Parlez a Therese après qu'elle soit sortie du donjon (RP a n'aime pas) et choisissez sex, il y 4 scènes différentes **Be Nice: Utilise un clockwork amusement sur elle **Be Rough: Prends la paladin par derrière **Enforce Discipline: Met une clockwork amusement dans son vagin et son pénis dans son cul **Attend Church Together: Interrompt la congrégation avec la paladin qui vous masturbe sur les bancs. *Parlez a Yamamaya après Mating Season (RP a confiance) et choisissez sex, il y 4 scènes différentes. **Be nice: position du 69 avec la catgirl **Be rough: Masturbation avec les sein rude **Enforce discipline: Force la catgirl a manger de la nourriture pour chat **Go for a walkSi Doll est recrutée: La catgirl promènera Doll en laisse. *Le Magasin de parchemin d'Agi a l'Université de Southport, deux étudiants couche ensemble en bas du magasin, vous pouvez les matez. Scène de fin de quête général Certaines quêtes n'ont pas leur propre scène de fin, mais font quand même avancé le temps. Quand vous finissez une telle quête, vous la fêtez avec l'une des scènes suivantes. Celle-ci font avancer le temps et donne un bonus de relation au participants. La scène n'est pas aléatoire, il y a un cycle et la liste en dessous est dans l'ordre. Il y a vérification de l'esclave et ensuite si il n'a pas était déjà vu, empêchant les scènes dont vous n'avez pas encore l'esclave dans votre harem et celle déjà vu de revenir tant que vous n'avez pas tout vu. Si toutes les zone ont était vu, alors un nouveau cycle commencera. Nouveau depuis la mise à jour de Février, les quêtes dépends de la localisation de la fin de celle ci et si la maison du lieu a était obtenue. *'Unchaste Chastising' - Scène avec Randi qui se fait fessée, déclencher en terminant une quête à Eastfort et avoir Randi dans son harem.(+5 RP avec elle et +3 Satisfactions). *'Two's A Company, Four's a Party' - Scène a quatre avec Doll, Chimer et Lilac.(+5 Satisfactions et +5 RP pour fille participants). Les RP de Chimei doivent être sur confiance pour voir la scène. *'Blowjob Lesson' - Scène avec Larelle et Meline qui vous sucent (+3 Satisfactions et +5 RP pour la fille de votre choix). *'Let's All Get Along' - Scène calme avec Violet et Lilac (+5 RP pour les deux et +3 Satisfactions). *'Ino Massage' - N'est pas une H-Scene mais fait comme les autres événements.(+1 Satisfactions et +5 RP pour Ino). *'Satisfied Curiosity' - Une masturbation avec les pieds donnée par Meline (+5 RP pour elle et +3 Satisfactions). *'Salty Desert' - Scène avec Alina qui vous suce (+5 RP pour elle et +3 Satisfactions). Références Catégorie:Astuce et Conseil